


The World Can't Stop Me Now

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Discussion of kink, Embarrassment, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, idk what to tag this, they dont actually do the do but they do talk about doing the do if you get me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 14:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16221149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: “I, uh. I have something to tell you.”





	The World Can't Stop Me Now

“I, uh. I have something to tell you.”  
Don stopped typing for a moment, looking ahead of him and out the window, and in the lull that the typewriter Posner couldn't help but feel like he were on centre stage, and like he was about to announce himself to a crowd. He leant against the doorway as nonchalantly as he could, but when Scripps turned to look at him, his nerves turned to jelly, as did his knees.

“What’s the matter, love?”

Settling himself, he took deep breath in. “I… um, I’d like to try something with you.”

Scripps leaned back, taking off his glasses and balancing the arm of it on his lower lip. He looked, well, not as offended as David has assumed he would be, and perhaps even a little intrigued. “You mean…?”  

He settled his breath, “Yes. Like that." 

A few brief emotions passed over his face; curiosity, interest, and finally, he settled on just plain unease. “Last time was… weird. I’m not going to tie you up again.” He said, leaning back in his chair with a creak and scratching the back of his neck where it disappeared under the jumper

“You only tied me up because you refused to.”

“Still. Go on then, tell me what you wanted.”

He fidgeted, pulling at the loose strings of his jumper (one that Don had unofficially given him, seeing as it had migrated from one side of the wardrobe over the years) and wishing he were a bigger man. It was always hard for him to admit to others the depth of what he wanted. When he was younger, nowhere near the man he was now, he could just blurt it out, aware that what he said wasn't something that could affect him years down the line.

“It’s a delicate subject.” 

“Anything related to sex should be.” Scripps replied, instantly.

 “I want to edge you.” 

Scripps paused then, his face blank, before his brow furrowed. “That’s not,” he began, before thinking about it again, “That’s not that shit with knives is it?”  
“That’s edge play. Edging is something different. Like holding you on the edge for as long as possible.” His face was red. _So_ red. And hot enough to fry his hand if he were to touch it. And for fucks sake Scripps wasn't replying. But then finally, _finally,_ Scripps woke from his silence and looked Posner in the eye.

“Okay.”

Wait, what? “Okay?” he said, incredulously.

Scripps shrugged, “Yeah. Okay. When?”

Posner, in an action spurred only by the relief fluttering in his heart, rushed forward into Scripps’ lap, ignoring the way the chair squeaked in protest, instead focusing on how delicious Scripps’ moan tasted.

 _Oh_ , he thought, _I am going to enjoy this._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of The October History Boys writing thing 2K18! It doesnt really have a name, but each Sunday in October there will (hopefully) be a new fan fiction.
> 
> Please leave kudos, bookmarks and comments!


End file.
